Lady Hydrangea
by ShutupnRead
Summary: Cracking Edward's armor is an obstacle laden life, but Bella becomes less of a Swan and more of a Hydrangea as days go by; said flower symbolizing perseverance. Read as her love buds, blossoms, and blooms in a short series of one-shots. AH


_**Alright, this is part of a mini-series of moments between Edward and Bella from my oneshot "Forget you not". It's only going to cover the key points in the relationship as Bella remembers them in the story. I was toying with the idea for a while and just thought I'd put this up. The length of the pieces will probably be relatively short depending on the moments.**

* * *

_________

The Meeting

I walked into the biology room, feet shuffling and head down; watching said shuffling feet to ensure they didn't trip over anything. I didn't want to make a fool of myself on my first day. There was enough of a stigma that came with being the "new kid" in such a small school; I didn't need to go all klutztastic on them as well. We'd save that one for later. Like, tomorrow.

I handed the paper Mrs. Cope had told me to get all of my teachers to sign to the man sitting behind the desk and he mumbled a few things before clicking around on the computer. God forbid I make him close his game of solitaire to find me a seat.

Eventually he pointed me to the back of the room where I suddenly felt a shift in temperature. I walked slowly to my seat but I couldn't keep my eyes off of my lab partner. God he was beautiful. Were people born like that? Where was I when those kinds of looks were passed out in heaven?

It was unreal the way he looked as if he'd been sculpted of pure marble. His body was hard and angular with shaggy bronze, (bronze! since when was that fair!) hair that portrayed a sleepy bed head he couldn't have bothered to fix. Rather than sloppy like it would have seemed for anyone else, it was actually really sexy.

I managed to stumble into my seat at last and continued my observations quietly. He seemed to have begun shrinking against the corner of his desk, penned in only by the wall at his side. It looked as if it weren't for that he would slid clean through. One pale, strong hand was wrapped around the underside of the desk and his arm seemed to be trembling with the effort to hang on. If possible, his knuckles looked even whiter with the strain.

I wondered maybe if I'd offended him somehow. Had he seen me staring at him? But I couldn't help it. It was too hard _not_ to look at him. But when he finally looked up at me, my breath caught in my throat and my heart started hammering away in my chest loud enough for the whole class to hear it. Oh god, his eyes.

They were beautiful. An amazing emerald color that seemed too good to be true. Only, that wasn't what had set off the alarms in my head. Oh no, it was the intensity of them really, the emotion behind them. I'd like to say that he fell in love me at first sight, the way I did him.

But that would be a lie.

Because all I could see in those eyes was a pure animalistic rage and hatred. Hatred for me. His eyes burned me like acid but I couldn't look away. Was afraid to in fact. Terrified of even blinking for one second because in that second, I was sure he would kill me. If I broke eye contact with him, surely I would die.

That look was meant to kill people on the spot, wither them where they stood, and I was freaking rotting in my seat. I swear I could see the depths of hell raging in those beautiful emerald eyes and I waited for the earth to crack open and swallow me whole.

How could he give me such a look and leave me alive? How was my heart still beating, thrumming even, so fast? The look he gave me told me that I didn't deserve to be alive and I started to feel the same way without even knowing what I had done to deserve such a look in the first place.

But I knew without a doubt I'd find out why even if it really did kill me.

* * *

_**So there's the first one of many tiny moments and I'll update as inspiration comes to me. I'm also considering doing some hospital shots for the lovely MyImmortal01 later and we'll see how it goes.**_


End file.
